


Snugglebugs

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blanket Fic, Car Sex, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Festivals, Fluff, Holoform(s), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rain, Slash, Smut, Snow and Ice, Storms, Surprises, Touching, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in Nov 2007 for LJ's "10 Snuggles" community challenge, the collection features a series of unrelated one-shots exploring the relationship between Jazz and Bumblebee. Please see the individual chapters for further warnings and ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Snowfall - Jazz has his first experience with snow. PG-13

The first thing Jazz noticed as they left the city to head back to the base in the late afternoon on that late-November day, was that the sky had grown considerably overcast and it had gotten a lot colder atmospherically. The temperature had to have dropped a good few degrees since that morning and a check with one of his gauges confirmed this. He put it down another of Earth’s strange weather phenomena and went back to focusing on driving, keeping his scanners on Bumblebee’s rear lights.

That was when he noticed a small collection of white flakes starting to amass on his windshield. Frowning to himself, he ran an analysis before activating his wipers to get rid of it. Frozen water? A type of rain perhaps? He ran the keywords through a search engine and came up with the word ‘snow’.

“Everything alright, Jazz?” Bumblebee asked through the radio.

“What is all this white stuff, Bee?” Jazz asked, working his wipers harder to rid himself of the accumulating flakes that were determined to settle on his windshield and scanners. “Kinda makes it hard to see anything through them.”

“Configure your headlights to emit both heat and light, the heat will melt the snow and help you see better. Looks like we’re heading into a bit of a heavy snowfall. Don’t worry, Jazz,” Bumblebee assured, sensing his companion’s discomfort. “It’s a natural weather occurrence.”

Jazz did as Bumblebee said, but while the heat helped clear his visual sensors, the overall chill still left him uneasy. It was a wet chill that crept into all the folds and crevices of his armor and stole whatever heat was there, forcing his systems to work all the harder to keep his body temperature constant. To add to that, there was the whole matter of the road becoming a lot more slippery, making traction all the more harder to maintain. Much as he hated to do it, he started to reduce speed.

“I don’t like this,” he grumbled.

“Oh you’ll get used to it,” Bumblebee replied. “It freaked me out the first time I experienced it, but it can be a lot of fun, too, when its not beating down on you in a blizzard.”

“Do I want to know what that is?”

“You can look it up when we get home.”

“Wish we were home now.”

Jazz wobbled on the slippery road and cursed. It seemed that the farther they went from the city, the heavier the snow fell. A quick glance around revealed parts of the landscape that were covered in a thick layer of this… snow. He shuddered, not wanting to imagine what it would be like to be under something that cold. At least he was glad that Bumblebee seemed to be having no problems with such conditions.

They started up a slightly steep slope and crested it without any problems. On the way down, one of Jazz’s tyres hit a particularly slippery patch, and caught by surprise, he panicked slightly, before flooring his brakes and trying to steer correctly. His tyres screamed for purchase as he skidded, his momentum throwing him off the road and pitching him onto his side in a shallow bank of snow.

“JAZZ!”

Bumblebee slammed on his own brakes, his advanced traction tyres enabling him to have much more control of his movements. Trusting that there would be no humans driving in this kind of weather, he transformed to his robot form and ran back to where Jazz was. The white mech was transforming with a groan when Bumblebee slid down the small embankment and went over to him. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked, kneeling beside where he sat and running worried hands over his frame, as Jazz ran a diagnostic scan.

“Nothing major,” the Solstice replied. “Probably a few dents I’ll need Ratchet to hammer out when we get back.” 

He put an arm around Bumblebee’s neck as the Camaro helped him stand, shivering a little as some of the snow he had landed in worked its way into his body. Bumblebee wrapped an arm around his torso to support him and felt him tremble. Instinctively, he held Jazz close to him.

“Easy Jazz,” he said. “It’s alright. You’re okay.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Bee.”

“Do you need a moment before we go on again?”

“I think that’d be good.”

Bumblebee nodded and helped Jazz out of the snow, walking him over to a tall tree with broad enough branches to shelter them for a while, Jazz leaning on him and trying to keep from staggering too much. 

Once underneath, Bumblebee made to release him, only to find Jazz’s arms locked securely around him. He turned his head to look at the other mech and was met with Jazz’s mouth pressed firmly to his cheek – similar to a human-like kiss. He nuzzled Jazz in return, wrapping his arms around him again and hugging him close, sharing the warmth as Jazz snuggled back.

“You know I wont let anything happen to you, right?” Bumblebee asked him.

“Of course I do, Bee. Not gonna let anything happen to you either.”

“I know.”

Jazz smiled. “Hell, you’re nice to hold on to.”

Bumblebee chuckled. “You’re just saying that because you’re feeling cold and I’m nice and warm to you.”

“Mmhmm.”

The yellow mech shook his head fondly and proceeded to gently run his hands along Jazz’s armor, trying to warm his companion up to a comfortable level. Jazz returned the touches, though his were designed to gently stimulate his companion rather than for warmth purposes. Bumblebee shivered under his hands, and not from the cold.

“Jazz…” he murmured.

“Hmm?” came the equally soft reply.

“Should head back.”

“Don’t feel like driving in the snow.”

“The others…”

“… will come for us.”

“It’ll get colder out here.”

“We’ll keep each other warm.”

Bumblebee wanted to argue a little more, but all protest died on his vocalizer when Jazz sent a delicious magnetic pulse into his door-joints, and all that ended up being emitted was a soft keening for more. Well, if Jazz wanted to play in the snow a little, who was he to stop him? After all, he did say snow could be fun. He started to charge up his solar agitator. The white mech did need a little warming up.

… The blaring of a familiar horn pulled both mechs out of the hazy funk they’d fallen into immediately following a link-up and overload, and they staggered back to the side of the road in time to see the flame-adorned alt-mode of their Commander coming towards them, hauling a fairly large trailer behind him. Just in time, too, as both mechs noticed the snowfall getting slightly heavier. The truck came to a stop beside the two of them.

“You two alright?” Optimus Prime asked. “We were getting a little worried about you when it started snowing. So I thought I’d come out here and see if you needed a lift.”

“Well, Jazz had a bit of an accident,” Bumblebee said. “He’s alright, but I don’t think it’s safe for him to drive at the moment, and it’s getting darker, too.”

“That’s why I brought the trailer. Figured it wouldn’t be particularly pleasant for both of you to drive in these conditions.” He opened the back of the trailer. “Hop in, Jazz. You, too, Bumblebee.”

“Thanks Optimus,” Jazz said as he transformed and rolled up into the trailer, Bumblebee doing the same and following him in.

“Anytime, you two.” He shut the two younger Autobots inside. “Just save the kinky business for when we get home, alright?” 

Chuckling at the splutters and sounds of shock from inside the trailer, Optimus Prime fired up his engine again and continued down the road towards the base.

~END.


	2. Having a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate - Jazz finds out the physical benefits of chocolate from a very buzzed Bumblebee. Rated R

Bumblebee had seen Sam do it several times, but never until now had it occurred to him to ask the boy exactly why he did it – or more precisely, why that particular item. So once they’d dropped Mikaela off at her house and started down the road to Sam’s home, Bumblebee fired up his vocalizer.  
  
“Why chocolate?” he asked.  
  
Sam nearly choked on his can of Mountain Dew at the sudden random question and gave Bumblebee a look. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Why do you give Mikaela chocolate all the time?”  
  
The boy thought for a good long moment on what approach would be best to take with this particular line of questioning. “Well… chocolate’s kinda complicated. I mean apart from the obvious tasting good, there are other perks.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Sam sighed. This was going to be a long ride home.  
  
… By the time Bumblebee returned to the base, it was considerably late and he was considerably – and strangely – wound up. Sam had decided to give him a quick wash when they’d reached the Witwicky house, and Bumblebee had taken this time to look up more of the properties of chocolate since Sam had been rather vague about its attributes. The results were – interesting to say the least.  
  
Taste was the one sense humans and Autobots did not share, the latter simply being incapable of doing such a thing since they lacked the proper sensory organ for it. Nevertheless, on the drive back to base, Bumblebee had wondered what it would be like to taste, to be able to feel pleasure through taste, and not surprisingly, his thoughts had turned to a particular Solstice and what it would probably be like to taste HIM.  
  
The Camaro nearly broke into a run once he was through the main doors and had transformed to his robot mode, but forced himself to remain composed. After all, it just wouldn’t do for him to lose control, grab his companion and reduce him to a quivering wreck right there in the front hall. Bumblebee was a lot of things, but he had yet to add exhibitionist to the list.  
  
Moving further inside, he still hadn’t spotted his target, which was strange considering it wasn’t all that late yet. However, stranger things had happened and after giving the room a final sweep, he headed to his companion’s room, all but buzzing in anticipation…  
  
… Jazz lay on his side in his bunk in a comfortable recharge cycle, slightly worn out from the day’s activities which basically included lots of driving and chauffeuring people around, from Sam’s mother to Sgt Epps. He’d wanted to wait around for Bumblebee to get back, but Ratchet had taken one look at him and ordered him to his berth or face being tranquilized if he didn’t go willingly.  
  
Suffice it to say Jazz wasn’t so stupid as to call Ratchet’s bluff.  
  
He was vaguely aware of a soft hiss and a slight clinking of metal before he felt a comfortable and familiar weight press against him, gently pushing him further into the soft padding of the bunk. There was a faint static in the air that seemed to be emanating from the other mech and Jazz couldn’t help but grin to himself, still half in recharge. Bumblebee was back and quite literally buzzed.  
  
“Did Sam do something to you, or are you just happy to see me?” he asked the mech that was half-beside him and half-on top of him.  
  
“Perhaps a little bit of both,” Bumblebee purred. “We talked about chocolate.”  
  
“Chocolate?”  
  
“Yes. Apparently it’s quite a versatile substance.”  
  
Jazz’s optics brightened a little as he woke himself up, wondering how talking about a type of human food had managed to get his companion so wound up. “Should I ask how versatile?” He twitched as Bumblebee’s fingers started to play on his armor.  
  
“Humans like to use it as a spread.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Jazz tried to move, but found himself trapped, the yellow mech draped along the length of his body, effectively pinning him to the berth.  
  
Bumblebee began gently stroking his armor, sending Jazz’s sensor net screaming online in a hurry and causing the mech to let out a soft moan of encouragement despite himself. Not that Bumblebee needed any more encouragement. His fingers trailed gentle fire down Jazz’s arms, torso and legs, alternating smooth strokes with soft massages till the Solstice was squirming beneath him in pleasure.  
  
“Sometimes they like to spread it on each other,” he said as he leaned over Jazz again, feeling the white mech tremble in his arms.  
  
“Yeah?” was all Jazz was able to manage, running his hands down Bumblebee’s legs.  
  
He let out a light yelp when Bumblebee caught hold of his hands and held them down to the berth, feeling the other mech’s facial plates brushing his audio receptor and shivering at the touch.  
  
“Imagine if we were human Jazz,” he murmured. “I could spread that chocolate over your body.”  
  
Jazz let out a lust-filled moan, body squirming just at the way Bumblebee said those words to him. By the Allspark, Jazz could imagine it, could imagine soft, fleshy hands gliding over even softer skin, touching him and driving him crazy with desire.  
  
“Sounds nice,” he rasped. “But how would you get it off?”  
  
One of Bumblebee’s hands came up to fondle one of Jazz’s “horns”. “How do you think, Jazz?”  
  
“S’not fair, asking me to think when you’re driving me crazy like this.”  
  
Gentle pulses of heat shot into Jazz’s body and he arched off the berth with another groan, his sensor net magnifying the effect to the point where he almost begged Bumblebee to bring him to an overload just so he could have some sort of release, but Bumblebee was far too experienced at this sort of thing to let it come to an end so quickly.  
  
The Camaro’s radio clicked on and a song played softly over his speakers, right into Jazz’s audios. The song itself was enough to make Jazz shiver hard, but to hear Bumblebee croon those words along with the music was enough to set him whimpering with longing.  
  
 _“Let me lick you up and down till you say stop,”_ Bumblebee purred with the lyrics. _“Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do. ‘Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you.”_  
  
“Aw man, Bee…” Jazz’s vocalizer hitched.  
  
“Shh Jazz,” he soothed.  
  
His hands caressed the white armor beneath him, watching with a mixed expression of fondness and lust as that body writhed in almost physical bliss. Oh yes, his Jazz was a beautiful work of engineering, capable of such grace and agility. It was a pity he didn’t have a tongue like humans did, because yes, had they been human…  
  
“I’d be licking chocolate off of your body right now,” he said.  
  
Jazz wasn’t sure if he could take anymore. The physical sensations plus the mental image of a human Bumblebee running a moist tongue over his own human torso was almost too much for him to deal with. Unable to vocalize in English anymore, he resorted to Cybertronian, resulting in a soft, metallic keening from somewhere deep within his systems  
  
Pale blue tendrils of energy danced over his frame, some of them diffusing into Bumblebee and carrying with them the sensations Jazz was currently feeling. The yellow mech doubled over, clutching at the white with a cry of his own as his body responded to the sudden influx of energy with its own physical electricity.  
  
Knowing both of them were close to an overload anyways, Bumblebee pressed his forehead to Jazz’s, willing his thoughts and images into the other mech’s mind, to show him how much he loved him and cared for him, and how much he drove him crazy with desire for him. Jazz countered – albeit weakly – with much of the same, until one image from Bumblebee sent him spasming into an overload.  
  
A kiss, a human-styled kiss where mouths met, lips melded and tongues entwined around each other’s. The image was vivid enough that Jazz could almost feel the softness and moistness caressing him.  
  
The sudden burst of energy from Jazz slammed into Bumblebee and triggered his own overload, the yellow mech clinging to the white as electric blue tendrils wrapped them in their coils, assaulting their sensors with raw pleasure and reinforcing the bond of companionship the two shared with each other.  
  
Finally, as the coils faded and systems began to cool, Bumblebee released his death grip on Jazz’s armor and moved to the mech’s side, enveloping him in a firm, but gentle hug. Jazz snuggled close to the yellow bot, panting lightly as his body worked hard to supply his heated systems with coolant and cooled air. He reached up and ran a clawed finger gently along the other’s cheek.  
  
“Bumblebee,” he said softly, as he was pulled back into a recharge  
  
“Hmm?” came the reply, the mech already dozing off  
  
“No more chocolate for you.”  
  
  
~END.


	3. Keeping Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Nights - Jazz and Bee are left at the base alone during a particularly bad storm, and the two valiantly try to brave through it till the others return. Rated PG

Bumblebee looked at the clock for the fifth time that night and then cast a worried look at Jazz, who met his gaze with an equally concerned expression. Their three friends had been called out to the Lennox farm earlier that evening to help the Captain clear away some potentially dangerous trees before the onset of a storm that forecasters had promised to be rather violent.

The two of them had wanted to go as well, but the three older mechs had sternly forbidden it, stating that should they encounter said storm on the way back, the two small sports cars would be in the most danger of acquiring damage. So the pair had been left behind in the relative safety of the base, waiting anxiously for any news of their fellows.

Outside the wind howled as it gusted over the structure, making the roof rattle now and then. All attempts to hail one of the others over the radio, even with Jazz’s advanced communications frequencies, was met with static or dead air, which they hoped was a result of interference from the storm and not something worse.

Bumblebee got up to pace and Jazz sighed, knowing that if the little Camaro kept at it he would completely wear himself out. Thinking fast, he snatched up a large sheet and spread it over the floor in a corner, then sat out. Bumblebee stopped mid-pace and looked at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I know its useless asking you to go get some sleep,” Jazz said. “’Cause I know you’re worried about the others – so am I – so I figured we’d try and keep a vigil till they get back.” He patted an empty spot beside him. “Join me?”

Bumblebee wanted to say no, wanted to keep pacing to work away his worry, but Jazz had that look on his face that brooked no arguments eventhough he made it sound like a request. Relenting, the yellow mech went over and sat with the white, leaning back against the Solstice, who wrapped his arms around the Camaro’s waist from behind and snuggled him.

“What are we going to do till they arrive?”

“I don’t know. Talk I guess.”

“You think they’re alright?”

“I’m sure they’re fine. The storm’s just probably messed up all the communication channels,” Jazz tried to assure him.

Bumblebee placed his hands on Jazz’s arms, trying to find comfort in his companion from both his words and his touches. “I hope you’re right, Jazz.”

“C’mon, Bee. When have I ever been wrong?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Probably not.”

Both mechs fell quiet then, and all of a sudden the base felt very large and very lonely to them. Silence descended upon the pair, broken only by the sound of the wind howling outside. It wasn’t the most pleasant of feelings and Bumblebee pushed himself further into Jazz’s arms, a small, barely audible whimper escaping his vocalizer. Jazz did hear it however, and tightened his embrace around his partner, wordlessly assuring him that he was not alone.

“You scared?” he asked the Camaro.

“No… well… maybe a little… for the others.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

A loud crash of thunder made both of them all but jump out of their plating, a small cry escaping Bumblebee’s vocalizer as he tried not to cling too much to Jazz. At least from the way Jazz’s systems whirred and hissed, he knew he wasn’t the only one who had been frightened by that. Part of him was a little grateful that the others had forbidden them to go out into the storm. He didn’t want to imagine trying to drive in the conditions outside.

“You alright, Bee?” Jazz asked when he’d gotten sufficient control of himself.

Bumblebee nodded. “Just startled me, that’s all.”

Jazz chuckled. “Look at us. We’ve faced hordes of Decepticons on Cybertron, and here we are afraid of a little storm.”

“Well to be fair, its not a little storm, and we didn’t exactly have lightning as a natural phenomenon that could give you a severe systems overload.”

“So even though you were here longer than us, you never sat through a storm?”

“No. Always kept ahead of it. If there was one heading my way, I went in the opposite direction. I know the Decepticons went through a few. Heard Blackout got hit by lightning once and took a few days to get over the burnt systems and energy surge.”

Jazz winced. “That couldn’t have been pleasant.” He looked up at the small windows near the roof of the hangar. “Hope that hasn’t happened to any of our guys.”

“They may be taking shelter somewhere and waiting for the storm to pass.” Bumblebee tried to sound hopeful.

Another crash of thunder made Bumblebee curl up further into Jazz’s arms, and Jazz curled around him in turn. The white mech gently stroked the yellow’s head, trying to calm him and get him to settle down. They were both tired, he knew, from worrying and waiting up, and as much as he wanted to give in and sleep, Jazz wanted to make sure that Bumblebee was going to be okay first.

He tried to think of something that would distract both himself and Bumblebee from the storm outside and the predicament of their friends and idly started to hum a random tune he’d picked up from some station or the other, not realizing that he was doing it. Humming and singing were second nature to him after all and he wasn’t always aware when he slipped into it.

Bumblebee tilted his head to look back at him when he heard the first note leave Jazz’s vocalizer and it was only then that the Solstice realized what he was doing, and gave the Camaro a bit of a tired smile.

“You should rest,” Bumblebee said.

“I’m fine, Bee,” Jazz replied. “Besides, you’re just as tired which means you should rest, too.” He reclined onto his back. “Lie here with me?”

“I want to stay up till they get back though, just to know that they’re okay.”

“We will, but doesn’t mean we can't get comfortable.”

Bumblebee relented, shifting closer to Jazz once the other mech was comfortable, and lying down on his side, pillowing his head on Jazz’s torso. Jazz smiled and draped an arm around him while Bumblebee took his other hand in both of his, as Jazz resumed his humming….

… It was well past midnight when the doors to the base opened to admit three large, dripping wet mechs. Ironhide gave himself a shake to rid himself of more water droplets and gave a small groan as Optimus Prime and Ratchet strode past him. It was rather quiet inside, now that they were out of the rain and howling winds.

Ironhide looked around. “Well, that was a big storm. I’m rather glad we didn’t bring those two little ones along. They would have been blown all over the place. Speaking of whom, where are our-.”

“Sshhh!” Ratchet’s sharp hiss cut off the weapon’s specialist. “Keep your voice down, you big lug!”

Ironhide was about to retort when he saw what had caused the medic’s reaction. Just in front of where Optimus Prime was standing, Jazz and Bumblebee lay cuddled together asleep, with Bumblebee happily cuddling Jazz’s arm and using his torso for a pillow. Jazz himself had one arm placed protectively around the yellow mech’s shoulders.

Ratchet’s warning however came a little too late. Jazz’s optics came on with a soft glow and he looked up at the other three mechs slightly dazed. Ironhide guiltily backed away to dry himself off. He hadn’t really meant to awaken the young ones after all. Ratchet followed him to make sure he didn’t make any more noise.

“Everything alright, Optimus?” Jazz asked in a whisper, so as not to wake Bumblebee up. “You all okay?’

Prime knelt before them and nodded. “Everything’s fine, Jazz.” His voice was soft and calming. “Go back to sleep.”

“Sorry. Wanted to wait up for you.”

The Autobot leader smiled and placed a large, warm hand on Jazz’s helm, stroking it gently to coax the younger Autobot back into recharge. “It’s the thought that counts. We appreciate it.”

Jazz’s optics started to dim at the touch and he smiled a bit. “Glad you’re all okay though.” With that, he slipped back into recharge.

Prime watched them a for another moment, then straightened and turned to see Ratchet looking at him. “What?”

“Oh nothing. Just that we don’t usually see that side of you with the young ones.”

Prime chuckled softly. “That's because they’re only angels when they’re asleep.”

 

~END.


	4. New Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A First - Bumblebee and Jazz decide to get away from it all for a while. Major smut here and involves holo-human versions (but no sticky anywhere). Rated R.

Sometimes a young mech just needed to be impulsive and get away from it all. So when Bumblebee just threw his duty to the wind and left Sam to find his own way home from school one evening without any warning, he didn’t feel too bad about it. Sam did need to socialize with his human friends after all, and Bumblebee would apologize for it later if it came down to it, but for now he just needed to drive and feel the wind on his frame.

His wanderings eventually took him to a secluded rise that overlooked a lake below it and he came to a stop there and cut his engine. The day was perfect. Dappled skies, warm setting sunshine and a cool breeze, birds twittering lightly overhead and leaves rustling on the trees. Bumblebee sighed in contentment. He really needed this.

“This a private party or can anyone join?” a familiar voiced asked from behind him.

Bumblebee cast his scanners back to see a white Solstice rolling up beside him. “It’s invite only. You need to have the designation of Companion.”

Jazz chuckled. “Well it’s a good thing I’m yours then.” He killed his own engine and gave himself a moment to settle. “Oh man, its lovely out here.”

“How did you know where I was?”

“You know I can track you through hell or high-water, Bee.” Jazz opened his doors and let the breeze waft inside, freshening up his interior. “Ah, this is nice.”

Bumblebee did the same. “Yeah, it is. So peaceful right now, without all the noise and chaos you find back in town. It’s like stepping into some new and different place altogether.”

“And what prompted this little run?”

“I don’t know, really. Just felt like I needed a break from everything and wanted to get away for a while on my own.”

“Am I interrupting then? Want me to leave?”

“No! Please don’t.”

Jazz felt a tingle on his hood then and saw that Bumblebee had activated his hologram. The fair-skinned, sandy-haired young man looked at him with imploring blue eyes while one hand rested on the side of the white Solstice’s hood. He wore a yellow v-necked, sleeveless shirt and black jeans that fit snugly against his form, and looked far too adorable for his own good.

“Well… I guess if you want me to keep you company.”

He focused his energies into his own holographic projection and the form of a slightly darker-skinned, slightly older male appeared on his hood, reclining against the windshield. He wore a buttoned white shirt and soft grey pants, with the top three buttons of the shirt undone, exposing a considerable amount of toned chest. Bumblebee couldn’t help but stare. His partner looked – in a word – delicious.

“Company would be nice.”

The hologram shifted slightly on the hood and patted the spot next to him, inviting Bumblebee to sit with him with a charming flash of equally bright blue eyes. The younger man eagerly climbed onto the hood and snuggled into Jazz’s side as the other’s arm wrapped around him, fingers gently stroking the bare skin. Bumblebee nestled his head against Jazz’s shoulder and neck, his own arms going around Jazz’s waist and holding him close.

Beneath them, the Solstice shuddered slightly as Bumblebee’s slightly unkempt hair tickled Jazz’s skin, the hologram relaying the feeling back into Jazz’s sensors. Bumblebee looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

“Still getting used to this whole hologram thing,” Jazz admitted, looking a little sheepish. “Plus… sensor net and all.” He tilted his head. “Can you feel things, eventhough you’re not close to your actual self?” Experimentally, he reached up with his other hand and ran his fingers through Bumblebee’s hair.

Beside them, the Camaro’s engine purred softly, telling Jazz he could indeed feel what he was doing to him. “I can feel a lot of things within a certain radius. Though… some feelings tend to be stronger than others.” He reached up then and brushed a lock of Jazz’s slightly long-ish dark hair away from his face and trailed his fingers down a cheek.

The Solstice shivered again. “That was nice.” He nuzzled the fairer male. “You’re the expert on humans. What else do they do when they’re like this?”

“Well… they touch each other, much like we do, only the sensations tend to be a little different because of skin textures,” Bumblebee replied. “Want me to show you?”

“Please do.”

Bumblebee was only too happy to oblige, propping himself up slightly and teasingly undoing the rest of the buttons on Jazz’s shirt, letting the fabric fall away to reveal his bare torso before running his hands along the dark skin. Jazz gave a soft moan and shifted his body, pressing into Bumblebee’s hands as his vehicle form started to tremble. Trying to learn from his partner, Jazz reached for Bumblebee and slipped his hands under the other’s top, feeling up the skin underneath in turn.

The Camaro’s engine revved. Bumblebee paused in his touching of Jazz’s body only long enough for Jazz to rid him of the article of clothing. “You learn fast.” He leaned down against Jazz again, letting bare skin caress bare skin, encouraged by the light shivers emanating from the car beneath them.

“Always did,” Jazz purred, letting his fingers trail down the smooth skin of Bumblebee’s back, his voice like soft velvet to the other’s audio sensors….

… Cool night breeze blew in from across the lake, clearing away some of the cloud cover and revealing clusters of silvery stars. Most of the landscape was still save for the two bodies writhing together on top of the white Solstice’s hood. Jazz’s holo-body as well as the car beneath him shuddered as Bumblebee’s hands gently massaged his chest, shoulders and abdomen, sending delicious sensations flooding over the linkage between robot and hologram.

“Bee…” Jazz purred, pulling the other flush against his body, one arm wrapped around him while the other tickled around his navel. “Kiss me?”

Bumblebee fingered Jazz’s hair, comfortably tucked against his boyfriend’s – to use a human term – warm body. “Like this?” He pressed his mouth against Jazz’s cheek.

The Solstice below gave a loud purr. “No.” Jazz’s hand drifted down along Bumblebee’s spine till it was resting on the small of his back, just above the waistband of his jeans. “Not like that.”

“No? Then how, Jazz?” Bumblebee’s hands left his body for a moment and proceeded to caress the hood and windshield of the car they were comfortably lying on, smiling when Jazz groaned in pleasure, the hologram’s back arching off the metal surface for a moment and bumping their hips together gently.

“You know how, you little minx,” Jazz growled in amusement, the playfulness in his own eyes reflected in the shining blue of Bumblebee’s. 

The younger of the two laughed, his hands moving back to touch Jazz’s human body, letting his thumbs trace playful circles on his hips. “You’re not being very specific.”

The hand that was resting on Bumblebee’s lower back slipped further south, running over the soft flesh and causing the man on top of him to jump in surprise at his daring. Jazz smirked. “You have a nice ass, Bee, anyone ever tell you?”

The Camaro revved his engine again. “Just you. You wont let anyone else near it after all, let alone touch it.”

“With good reason.” A second hand joined the first, rubbing gently and eliciting more than a few moans from Bumblebee. “Maybe I should have ‘Property of Jazz’ stamped on it as well, just to be sure.” He gently nuzzled the soft strands of his boyfriend’s hair as Bumblebee buried his face in his neck.

“Don’t you dare,” Bumblebee murmured, letting his tongue flick experimentally against Jazz’s throat. “So about that kiss? How do you want it?”

Jazz withdrew his hands and sat up, locking his arms around Bumblebee and sliding them both off the hood. Still holding him flush against his body, Jazz lifted him up and let him curl his legs around his hips before backing him towards the yellow Camaro parked beside the Solstice and laying them both down on the hood. Bumblebee gave a small whimper of anticipation.

The older man leaned closer and purred in his ear. “Kiss me like you’d never get to kiss me again.”

Bumblebee – both car and hologram – shivered at his tone, and brought his hands up to touch the other’s face, gently guiding it closer to his own. Jazz let him, angling his head on instinct as their noses touched. Bumblebee closed the distance between them and let his mouth close over Jazz’s, soft lips melding together as they moved in some semblance of rhythm. Both Solstice and Camaro trembled at the sensations flowing over each holo-robot linkage as Bumblebee finally pulled Jazz’s shirt completely off his body.

Jazz pulled back a little then, eyes slightly darkened and expression asking if they should take this any further as he nuzzled his lover, feeling his eyelashes tickle his cheek. Bumblebee nudged his head up and nodded. He wanted to see how far they could go. The Solstice shifted on his wheels, letting his door touch the Camaro’s. On the hood, the younger male jumped as a teasing tug from the white car went through the metal beneath him and into his holographic body. Jazz grinned.

“Oh, you know two can play at that game, right?” Bumblebee murmured, letting his fingers play through Jazz’s hair.

“Bring it on, babe,” Jazz replied, eyes half-closing at Bumblebee’s touch.

The Camaro sent a gentle pulse of warmth from his solar agitator into the two bodies on his hood, and Jazz let out a small moan, the Solstice’s door rubbing against the yellow car’s again. Bumblebee let his other hand slide sensuously down Jazz’s back to return the gesture that Jazz had given him a moment ago. The Solstice jerked in response as Jazz pressed into Bumblebee’s hand. 

“Damn, Bee… that’s quite a firm grip you have,” he purred.

“Goes with the firm ass I’m gripping,” Bumblebee replied cheekily.

The darker man chuckled huskily as his own hands started to play around on the Camaro’s windshield, fingers running over the wipers in feather-light touches before palms gave the glass a gentle rub. In response another warm pulse, coupled with light magnetics from the Solstice, racked their bodies as Bumblebee leaned up again to kiss Jazz feverishly.

Jazz responded eagerly, parting his lips and letting the younger’s tongue gain access to his mouth as his own slid into the other’s. Their tongues wrestled against each other’s playfully, hands touching bodies again and exploring new sensitive areas, till Jazz could finally hold back no more and let one hand slip down the front of Bumblebee’s jeans.

The fairer male arched up off the hood of the Camaro with a gasp at the new sensations, the car itself releasing a strong pulse of heat at the touch, that made the Solstice rev his engine hard. Jazz smirked as he kissed a trail down Bumblebee’s neck, hand busy stroking between the other’s legs. Bumblebee writhed in pleasure, trying to regain some form of control as he felt Jazz’s other hand gently stroke the windshield of the Camaro again.

“Ooohh Jazz… please… feels so good,” he murmured.

“Sshhh, little Bee,” Jazz replied. “I know it does.” He kissed the younger on the mouth again, feeling the gentle pressure of Bumblebee’s lips on his and finding that he really liked the sensation. If only there was a way for them to do it in their robot modes. “Feels good to me, too.”

Bumblebee entwined one of his hands in Jazz’s hair again, loving the soft, wispy feel of it. He let his other hand slide down into the front of his boyfriend’s pants so he could give back to the older what he was giving to him. The gesture made the Solstice jerk again and his frame trembled. 

“Slag, Bee… that’s nice,” he purred.

“I know how we can make it nicer,” Bumblebee said, his voice slightly sultry. “If you’re up for it.”

“I’d do anything for you, Bee. You know that.”

“But it’s getting late, and darker.”

“So much the better.”

Bumblebee chuckled. “You’re sexy when you’re daring.”

“I’m sexy, period.”

“This is true. So, speaking of sex….”

Bumblebee withdrew his hands and grasped Jazz’s wrists, guiding the darker man’s hands to the waistband of his jeans and placing them over the button and zipper, while his own hands worked to get Jazz’s pants off. Jazz obliged him, lifting Bumblebee’s hips off the Camaro to slide the black fabric off. Bumblebee managed to slip the grey pants off of Jazz in the mean time, then groped him teasingly between the legs.

Jazz shivered while the Solstice trembled, engine giving off a low rumble as Jazz moaned and thrust his hips against Bumblebee’s. The Camaro jerked slightly below them and Bumblebee whimpered, looking up at Jazz with pleading eyes. The older melted. He had never been able to resist that look, and if Bumblebee wanted to go all the way, then he would be right there with him…

… Silvery moonlight fell on the two entwined bodies as they moved in rhythms dictated by the various sensations filtering down into their robot forms. Bumblebee submitted first, letting Jazz take him and push him into a ecstatic release that had the Camaro shaking uncontrollably as his holo-form spasmed beneath Jazz’s body in pure bliss.

Barely giving himself time to recover, Bumblebee rolled them over and purred in satisfaction as Jazz submitted to him and let the younger take him how he wished, encouraging him with the most delicious sounds Bumblebee had ever heard him make, and letting out a keening cry as he reached his overload. Blue sparks crackled around the Solstice as Jazz trembled in Bumblebee’s arms, trying to slowly cycle down from his release. 

Bumblebee slumped over the darker body, shivering from the exertion of feeling his lover overloading under him as well as from his own climax. Both holo-forms flickered in and out of existence for a moment, as their owners tried to regain some form of control. Jazz finally got his solid enough to reach up and kiss Bumblebee again, smiling into it as the fairer returned it.

“Love you, Bee,” he murmured.

“Love you, too, Jazz,” Bumblebee whispered.

Jazz ruffled the sandy hair. “We should get home.”

Bumblebee nuzzled. “But it’s so nice out here. Can't we stay out just this one night and go back in the morning?”

“Yeah, alright,” Jazz relented.

The older shifted, making room on the Camaro’s broader hood for the younger to nestle beside him as both projected clothing back over their holo-forms. It wouldn’t do for someone to come up there while they were asleep and find two naked men lying on a car after all. Who knew what chaos that would cause.

“Jazz?” Bumblebee said softly.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for coming out here and being with me.”

“Anytime, my little Bee… Anytime.”

 

~END.


	5. Staying Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blankets - Seasonal changes arent really helpful to a recovering 'Bot. Jazz/Bee only if you want to look for it. Rated G

Bumblebee felt the change in the seasons rather than saw it. The transition from autumn to winter came about with a sudden decrease in the overall air temperature, and the winds turned from cool to nippy. Skies were greyer these days and light was shorter, which meant no staying out too late in the dark. It should have bothered Bumblebee like it did the year before, when he spent his first winter with the Witwickys, but this time it was different. This time, he had a companion to care for.

Jazz was still in recovery from his Mission City ordeal and had been ordered by Ratchet to take it easy while his body played catch-up. Several internal systems were still trying to adapt themselves to working again, having been shut down for some months while he was offline, hence the general soreness and fatigue he felt when trying to do too much at one time.

So he was grateful when he was finally able to stretch out on the grass in the back yard and slowly fall into recharge beside his partner. He was tired enough that he didn’t even register the drop in temperature as he lay down and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Bumblebee, standing by Sam’s window, glance over at Jazz in concern. The boy slipped on a pair of socks then came to the window, noting the worry in his friend’s optics. He placed his hand on one large finger.

“How’s he doing?” he asked. 

“Exhausted,” Bumblebee said, not looking away from Jazz’s sleeping form. “He shouldn’t even be going around with us yet, not till he’s completely recovered, but it’s hard to keep him down, and he hates spoiling someone else’s fun.”

“He likes spending time with us though. I imagine he’d be pretty lonely if he had to stay inside the base all the time with no one to talk to. At least like this he gets to hang out with you and stuff.”

“Yes, but not at the cost to his health.” Bumblebee sighed. “He thinks after all this time, I can't tell whether he’s in pain or not. He doesn’t have to hide it from me.”

“I think he just doesn’t want you to worry, Bee,” Sam said. “Can't really fault him for that. You’d be the same if your situations were reversed.”

“I suppose.”

“Anyway,” Sam bent and picked up Mojo as the little Chihuahua sniffed his feet. “It’s probably gonna be a cold night, sure you don’t want me to open up the garage for both of you?”

“We’ll be fine here, thank you, Sam. Besides, I don’t think I could wake Jazz.”

“Alright. If you change your mind, you can wake me up.”

“Noted.”

Sam pulled back into the room and shut the windows while Bumblebee moved away and sat down next to Jazz. He could feel the chill in the air and knew Sam was right, but there was no way he was going to wake Jazz and move him into the small, cramped garage. He ran a scan over Jazz’s form and frowned, noting that there were several minor systems still struggling to keep up with the demands Jazz’s body was making.

“Oh Jazz,” he murmured. “What am I going to do with you?”

Jazz shifted in his sleep in response and Bumblebee cracked a bit of a smile, that soon disappeared when the white mech winced slightly and curled up on his side. 

Bumblebee heard a few gears inside the mech’s body groan with strain and saw a shudder ripple across his armor. Fatigue coupled with the cold temperature was apparently doing a number on the weakened Autobot, and the yellow mech felt his spark ache to see his companion like that. 

He knew what it was like to have his own body freeze up to the point where his systems started to grind with the effort to keep him functional, and he had been completely healthy at the time. Granted, this temperature was not even close to what he had been subjected to, but for a mech in Jazz’s state, it couldn’t be at all comfortable or pleasant.

Another wince from his companion had Bumblebee on his feet and walking to the garage before he could stop himself. He wrenched up the shutters and looked around for a moment, then finally spotted what he wanted. Reaching inside, he closed his hand around a couple of large canvas sheets that Sam used to cover them up sometimes when it rained and they had to remain in car-form.

Returning to Jazz, he unfolded the sheets and carefully draped them over his partner, making sure ends were tucked securely so no cold draughts could creep in. He saw Jazz visibly relax under the warmth and his features soften now that the chill was gone.

Satisfied that the smaller Autobot was comfortable now, Bumblebee lay down beside him and carefully wrapped his arms around the white mech, gently so as not to wake him up. He frowned when Jazz shifted in his arms, then quirked an optic ridge when the mech’s arm came up to drape part of the canvas sheet over Bumblebee himself.

The yellow mech chuckled softly. “Alright Jazz, we’ll help keep each other warm.”

 

~END.


	6. Random Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella - Two bots, an umbrella, and one rainy day. Rated G

Erratic weather maybe one of the things that made Earth a unique planet, but it also got annoying when it decided to change at the drop of the proverbial hat. When Jazz and Bumblebee had headed out to town that evening it had been nice and balmy with a warm breeze coming in from the hills and not a cloud in the twilight sky. The storm had come out of nowhere as soon as the sun had gone down and in a matter of minutes it had been raining torrents. 

It wasn’t that the two Autobots couldn’t drive on the wet roads – on the contrary, both of them had fairly advanced traction even on wet surfaces – it was more that they had to watch out for the humans who did have problems controlling their vehicles on the slippery road.

Frustrated drivers soon caused a build up of traffic on all the major roads, and in an effort to not get stuck in a jam for hours, they decided to keep to the back roads. 

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Jazz asked as he drove behind his yellow companion.

“Of course I am. Was here long before you made planetfall, remember?” Bumblebee replied. “Of course it would help if the storm didn’t keep messing up my navigational systems.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Jazz rumbled good-naturedly.

“Think you can do better?” the yellow mech asked competitively.

“Oh definitely, but I’ll let you take this one.”

Bumblebee fish-tailed at him cheekily and pulled ahead, tyres kicking up a spray of water onto Jazz’s hood and windshield.

“Hey! Oh, now that just ain’t nice.” Jazz picked up the pace. “You’re gonna pay for that one, Bee, and I mean that literally. You’re paying for the carwash.”

“Gotta catch me first!” Bumblebee put on a burst of speed, showering him with more water. 

Jazz growled out something and was about to follow when there came a soft bang and the sound of screeching tyres. All thoughts of racing were instantly banished from his mind when he heard Bumblebee wince soon after.

“BEE!”

Jazz slowed and activated his sensor net, trying to determine where Bumblebee was through the almost-blinding rain, and what had happened to him. His infrared visual spectrum told him the yellow bot was about 10 meters ahead of him, unmoving and engine on idle. He pulled to a stop beside the mech and gave him a gentle nudge.

“You alright, little Bee?” he asked.

“Think I blew a tyre,” Bumblebee replied, a little sheepishly.

The white mech’s engine spluttered in laughter. “By the Allspark, Bee! Don’t scare me like that again. I thought you crashed or something.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Now, do you have a spare on you?”

Bumblebee sank lower on his shocks. “Left it at Sam’s house.”

Jazz couldn’t help himself. He transformed, sat down on the pavement and laughed himself sick for a good five minutes inspite of the rain and the general back-road environment. Bumblebee watched him, wanting to be indignant about being laughed at, but Jazz’s mirth was infectious and Bumblebee found himself chuckling a bit as well. Jazz finally picked himself off the ground once he had gotten some control of himself and looked down at the Camaro.

“I still wonder how you get yourself into these messes,” he said.

“It’s not like I ask for these things to happen, Jazz,” Bumblebee replied.

Jazz patted his roof. “I know, Bee. I know. Still funny as hell when they do happen though.”

“Only because it hasn’t happened to you. So what do we do?”

“Well, you can't drive on a flat tyre, you might damage something. And it’s too far to walk home.” Jazz rubbed his chin. “I figure the only thing we can do is walk to Sam’s house and get the spare.”

“In this rain? We might short out before we get there.” Bumblebee transformed and stood.

“Have a little faith in me, will ya, Bee?” Jazz winked at him. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Bumblebee watched as Jazz quickly sprinted across the empty street and headed over to a little roadside café that had been closed for the night. The café had tables along the pavement for patrons to sit at when the weather was good with canopies sticking up from the middle that could be folded down like a large umbrella.

Jazz went up to one of these, pulled it out from the table and opened it up. Bumblebee grinned. Trust Jazz to come up with something like that. He quickly ran to the white mech when Jazz waved him over, and ducked under the shelter of the Autobot-sized umbrella that Jazz held over both of them.

“You think of the strangest things,” the yellow mech said.

“At least they work,” Jazz replied, snaking an arm around Bumblebee’s waist and pulling him just a little closer.

Bumblebee cuddled up to his companion as they started down the street to Sam’s house. “Thank the Allspark for that.”

~END.


	7. Dance All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift - How do you surprise someone who can't be surprised. Rated G

Bumblebee sidled carefully into the med bay within the hangar, not wanting to make a noise incase the medic was in the middle of something important. The last thing he wanted right now was to slag off Ratchet, especially when Ratchet was probably the key element to his plan. Besides, it was either him or Ironhide, and Bumblebee preferred to try his luck with the less violent of the two.

“What do you want, Bumblebee?” Ratchet asked, not looking up from his work.

The yellow mech looked a little sheepish. “You heard me?”

“No, I saw your reflection in the mirror. What is it?”

"Well I have a question for you," Bumblebee said.

"Yes?"

"It's about Jazz."

"What about him?"

"How would you surprise him?"

Ratchet turned around then and regarded the little yellow bot with a quirked optic ridge. "I wouldn’t try. He’d know I’m coming before I get within a 100 yards of him."

"No, no, I don’t mean to sneak up on him. I mean give him a surprise. Like an unexpected gift or something." Bumblebee looked eagerly at the medic. "You've known him longer than I have. There must be something about him you know that I don’t."

Ratchet shook his head. "What I know of Jazz is what everybody else knows. You know how he is. If he's fine with sharing something, the whole world will know about it. If he's not, he'll take those secrets to his grave - as the humans put it. If he hasn't told you anything, as his companion, then the rest of us have no way of knowing."

Bumblebee looked crestfallen. "There must be something, surely."

The medic sighed. "Well, if you must know, when he was younger, he had the tendency to get a little shy."

"Shy? In what way?" Bumblebee perked up now, trying to imagine his very out-going companion as a quiet, little wallflower.

"He got embarrassed easily. Loved the attention from a distance, but didn't like getting the compliments on it. He got over it, obviously."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Obviously. Now he wont stop showing off. Any way to get the shy Jazz back?"

Ratchet contemplated this. "You could figure out something he's good at that isn't part of 'the public jazz', something he doesn't let everyone know about, and compliment him on it. If nothing else, he might get bashful."

"That's quite hard." The yellow mech rubbed the back of his neck at the thought of even attempting this.

"He's full of surprises, it might be easier than you think," Ratchet replied. He glanced at Bumblebee and saw the look the scout was giving him, and sighed. "Rumor had it he took up a certain type of dance - classical Cybertronian - if I remember right, and they said he was damn good at it."

Bumblebee fluffed up a little. "Well of course. Jazz is good at everything he does." Then he frowned a little. "I wonder if anyone could confirm the rumor though."

Ratchet smirked. "Well, you could tackle Ironhide. He and Jazz were quite close in their academy days. He might know something."...

... Ironhide looked up from cleaning his cannons. "Jazz and classical dance? Where did you hear that one?"

"Ratchet. He said you might know something about it."

Ironhide grunted and looked back at the weapon. "He's got the ability, that's for sure. always dancin' down the hallways."

"The rumors had to start somewhere, Ironhide." Bumblebee looked at him eagerly.

"I don't know, little Bee. I've seen him get startled. You know, like when you don't expect someone to walk into a room? Then he'd play it off, say someone finally managed to sneak up on 'em and leave the room like his aft was on fire."

"Okay, what else?"

"Heard that the kid was taking lessons in the theater sector on his time off. Heard he was in a couple of minor performances. Got in one, but was so far back I couldn't honestly tell you who was where or when."

Bumblebee pondered this. "Is that what makes him so agile?"

"Everybody's got some agility, Bumblebee. His is something different though. He flows from one move to the other. There's gotta be some kind of training somewhere to teach that."

"Classical dance perhaps?"

"Perhaps. What I saw at the theatre that time was pretty similar." Ironhide set the cannon down. "Why all the questions about this, anyway?"

"I want to give him a surprise, that's all. He's always looking out for me and I'd like to give him something he wont expect."...

...Jazz looked up at the building hesitantly. When Bumblebee had asked him to follow him to town earlier that night, he had done so without question, but this had been unexpected. The last place he'd thought they'd go to was the theatre and he glanced at Bumblebee quizzically. The yellow mech just grinned and beckoned Jazz to follow him up to the roof.

Shaking his head, but curious to see what his companion was up to, the white mech followed him up, careful not to step too heavily or make any sudden movements so as not to disturb the humans inside. They didn't have to worry about the structure giving way under them as they were both small enough and light enough for it to support them.

As they neared the top, Bumblebee held a finger to his mouth-plates signaling Jazz to be extra quiet, then slipped in through an opening. Blinking in surprise, Jazz simply followed him in. He found himself high up in the roof looking down on a stage, just as the lights dimmed, the curtains parted and the music started up to applause from the audience. Beside him, he felt Bumblebee shift to get a view as well.

"Care to explain all this, Bee?" Jazz murmured softly in the yellow mech's audio, as he snaked an arm around his waist and carefully pulled him closer.

Bumblebee gave a little shrug. "I thought it looked interesting. It's called 'Swan Lake', performed using a classical human dance called ballet."

"Well, yeah, it does." Jazz fidgeted a little. "The music's nice."

"Yeah it is," Bumblebee replied. "Could you dance to this?"

"Maybe."

"Care to show me some time?"

"Well, I only said maybe. This kinda dancing's complicated."

"How complicated?" Bumblebee snuggled up to him.

"Quite a bit. It looks similar to Cybertronian classical dance - needs balance and posture and timing."

"Sounds as if you know quite a bit about this kind of dancing." Bumblebee shot him a look.

Jazz only smiled and cast his optics away for a moment, and Bumblebee could have sworn he looked slightly bashful about the whole thing, which only served to make him all the more adorable. He leaned over and nuzzled Jazz's cheek.

"It's alright. You don't have to admit you did classical dance back on Cybertron if you don't want to, but I figured you enjoyed doing it, so I thought I'd bring you here to see the humans' version of it, as a sort of surprise gift."

The white mech returned the nuzzle. "Thanks. Though I have the only gift I could ever want right here."

"What's that?"

Jazz chuckled. "You, silly."

 

~END.


	8. Light My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival - Jazz introduces Bee to a new cultural celebration. Rated G

Autumn always made Bumblebee think of fire for some reason. Probably had something to do with all the warm colors he saw wherever he went - all rich earthy tones of brown, red, yellow and orange - the humans only adding to them with all their fall-timed festivals like Halloween and Thanksgiving, or at least it was so in the U.S. 

He'd passed by plenty of carved and lit pumpkins that night, along the way from Tranquility to the outskirts as he drove Sam and Mikaela to the Auto-base to visit with the other Autobots. It'd been 2 weeks since the three of them had last seen the others, and truth be told, he was missing his companion.

The two humans chatted to each other about what the other Autobot had probably done in their absence, and Bumblebee started to wonder how Jazz had fared. He didn't like to leave the white mech alone for long periods of time, since he was still prone to falling into a little bit of a depression. Too much time to himself and the Solstice would start to brood about his death and subsequent revival, so the Camaro was quite anxious to get back home and check on him.

He turned onto the gravel path that led through a grove of concealing trees and opened up to a field that held the rundown-looking hangar that housed the base, never once slowing his pace. He stopped in a cloud of dust and let it settle before letting his passengers disembark, then transformed to his robot form and stretched.

"Poor Bumblebee," Mikaela said, patting his leg. "Should go tell Ratchet to get some oil in those joints, they sound really stiff."

"I'll take care of it, not to worry," he replied assuringly. "C'mon, let's go inside and see how everyone's doing."

He ushered the two humans into the hangar and they were greeted warmly by the three older Autobots, all of whom stopped what they were doing and came over to hear tales of trio's journey to Disneyland. Ironhide shook his head slightly.

"I'll never understand you humans and your fascination with rodents. Sam keeps one as a pet, another one is a global icon, and yet you also want to exterminate them," he said.

"Rodents include rabbits and squirrels, too, Ironhide, and they can be kinda cute," Mikaela said.

"In which case, your friend Trent was probably complimenting you when he referred to you as a 'little bunny'," Bumblebee said.

Mikaela threw a nearby hammer at him which he caught deftly in his hand.

"I don't think he meant the animal kind of bunny, Bee," Sam said.

"Oh really? What other kind of rabbit is there?" Ratchet asked, perking up. "And why would calling Mikaela one be insulting?"

Sam looked around nervously, realizing the mess he'd just talked himself into. Next to him, Mikaela smirked, waiting to see how creative he would get in an effort to talk himself out, and how much would be revealed in the process. Sam was hopeless when it came to lying. Bumblebee chuckled, then excused himself and stood.

While he would have liked to stay and listen to Sam's potentially entertaining explanation, he was worried about Jazz. The white mech was nowhere to be seen whereas normally he'd be all audios about the stories the humans were sharing. It only made him all the more concerned that his companion was not yet back to normal. He looked around, wondering where his partner could be, when he felt Optimus Prime's gaze on him. He glanced at the Autobot Commander.

"He's down by the stream, Bumblebee," Prime told the scout.

The yellow mech smiled his thanks and hurried out.

Sure enough, he found the Solstice kneeling by the water's edge, surrounded by lots of little flickering lights, and as he neared he saw that the source of the lights were flames burning on the end of a wick soaked in oil. Both wick and oil were held in tiny clay containers that Jazz was carefully, one-by-one, lowering into the water, so that they would keep burning even as they floated. 

While this behavior was certainly strange, it didn't surprise Bumblebee at all. He merely walked over to where his friend was, mindful not to step on any of the oil-lamps, and stood beside him.

"So what did you do while I was away?" he asked the mech.

Jazz looked up at him. "Did you know humans have interesting festivals?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Of course, but what has all this got to do with Halloween?"

"It doesn't." Jazz smirked. "Ah, little Bee, where we live ain't the only society y'know. There's a whole world out there with cultures so vastly different to the one over here. This..." he swept his arm over the oil-lamps. "... is part of Diwali - the Indian Festival of Light, which is today."

Bumblebee paused. While he had been on Earth longer than the others, his primary focus had been it's people. It was Jazz who was more of the culture buff, so again, it didn't surprise him that the other had been able to find out about such a festival and that he wanted to be a part of it in some way. He crouched by the white mech.

"And what happens at this festival?"

"Well, the humans consume lots of traditional sugar-infused confectionary, celebrate with lots of color and lights and music and dancing, and generally have a good time."

"Ah, no wonder you like it." Bumblebee lowered a lamp into the water.

"Actually it was the significance that got me," Jazz replied. "The Festival of Lights in the Hindu religion is a celebration of good over evil, of your memories, happiness; of hope for the future. I figured I'd just thank the Allspark or whoever it is up there who saw fit to give me a second chance at this, and celebrate the life I got back."

Bumblebee hugged him gently. "I'm glad they gave you back, too. I wasn't ready to let you go yet."

Jazz returned the hug, then picked up a pair of small circular trays on which were arrayed a simple arrangement of colorful flowers. In the center was an oil-lamp burning brightly. He handed one to Bumblebee and together they placed each in the water. After both trays had floated further downstream, they stood.

"So what's going on inside?" Jazz asked.

"We'd best hurry," Bumblebee said. "If we're lucky, Sam should be still trying to explain to Ratchet what the Playboy bunnies are."

Jazz visibly perked. "Ooh, this I gotta see."

~END.


	9. Jump In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach - Jazz is bored, and a restless Jazz can be very unpredictable. Rated G

Jazz was restless and very very bored. To anyone who knew him well, that was a not a good combination. So when he had finally managed to get on everybody’s last circuit with his random antics in an effort to keep himself occupied and amused, Optimus Prime was left with no choice but to finally toss him out on his aft with the order for him to get his act together before thinking of coming home.

Well that was all fine and dandy – at least he wasn’t confined to the four walls of the hangar – but it still didn’t alleviate his problem. As he paced around outside, he half-entertained the thought of spicing up the exterior of the hangar with some stylized graffiti, but no sooner had it entered his mind when he quelled it flat. All it’d get him would be yet another patented Optimus lecture, and the last thing he wanted was more dents in his helm from zoning out during them.

Aw, frag this! Leaping forward, he twisted into his alt-mode, and as soon as his tyres touched back on the ground, he shot forward, kicking up some dust and gravel back towards the hangar as he headed for the road. He had no idea where he was heading, so he figured he’d just keep driving and see where the road took him for a change.

After a few miles had passed, he suddenly heard the sound of a very familiar horn from some distance back, and magnifying his rear-view scanners he saw Bumblebee racing to catch up with him. Jazz flashed his blinkers and slowed, waiting for the yellow Camaro to catch up with him before asking,

“What’re you doing here, Bee?”

“Well, you just took off without telling anyone. Thought I’d keep you company,” he replied. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t know, just driving.”

“You know Optimus didn’t mean what he said back there. He can't replace you, there’s no one as skilled as you are who can do the things you can do.”

“Yeah, figured.”

“Then come on back home.”

“Nah, not just yet. Before I left I had thoughts about spray-painting the hangar in psychedelic colors.”

“Ah, driving it is then. Where shall we go?”

“Wherever the road takes us, little Bee.”

The road eventually led them to the coast and by that time their axles were starting to get sore with the non-stop driving. Jazz finally pulled off the main road and made his way down a narrow track of dirt road to a secluded overlook that rose high above the sea. Once there, both cut their engines and waited a while for their systems to cool.

Bumblebee transformed first and stretched himself, then gave Jazz a nudge with his foot. “C’mon partner, enough sulking.”

Jazz reverted back to his robot form and gave Bumblebee a playful poke. “I’m not sulking, I’m just bored.”

“For you, it’s the same thing.”

Jazz flipped him off with a rude hand-gesture and a grin before making his way to the edge of the cliff and looking down. The sea below swirled around the base of the rock formation and was several meters deep by his reckoning. A broad grin played on his faceplates as he contemplated certain possibilities and promptly tossed them all out the proverbial window.

Bumblebee joined him. “Do I want to know what you’re scheming?”

“Probably not.” Jazz looked him in the optics. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Then he took a step back. “Why do you ask?”

Jazz locked his grip around Bumblebee’s wrist. “Then trust me.”

“Jazz? If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking… Jazz… Jazz you’re crazy! Jazz! Jazz, nooooo!!!!!”

Bumblebee’s cry was lost to the winds as Jazz lept off the edge of the cliff, taking the yellow mech with him, and plummeted them both towards the crystal blue waters below. Bumblebee only just remembered to seal his vents right before they hit the water with an almighty splash and sank a few feet, Jazz cackling madly all the way.

He released the Camaro’s wrist and started to stroke towards the surface, making sure his companion was following. Bumblebee shot him a look that promised vengeance later as he swam after the Solstice. They broke through the surface together and Bumblebee immediately pounced on Jazz, dunking the white mech back under the water.

They continued to play in the water – swimming, diving and grappling with each other till at last Bumblebee slumped tiredly against his partner. Jazz smiled and wrapped an arm around him, holding him up in a half-embrace.

“Still restless?” Bumblebee asked.

“Nope, I’m good now,” Jazz replied.

“Good. Then I suppose you can start thinking of how to get us out of here before we rust in all this salt water.”

Jazz looked around and for the first time realized that he had given no thought as to how they were supposed to get back out and up again. He’d simply jumped in on impulse.

“Well… we could climb,” he offered. “I mean, humans climb up cliffs and mountains all the time, there must be some fun in it.”

Bumblebee shook his head and splashed some water at him.

“Or we could just head for the beach,” he pointed out.

Jazz looked sheepish. “That, too.”

They swam together quietly for a while before Jazz spoke up.

“Do you think, once we get home, we should both give Ironhide a hug?”

Bumblebee cackled. “Definitely.”

~END.


	10. Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-gazing - Jazz does some thinking. Rated G

It was nice to have a whole meadow as your backyard sometimes, Jazz thought as he stretched out on the soft lush grass and let it cushion his sore body. It sure beat the cold hard table in the med-bay. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate being alive again – he sure did – it was just the whole feeling after major repairs. That dulled ache that kept throbbing and spreading along his entire spinal structure. 

The softer metal around his optics crinkled a little as he cringed in pain and his visor dropped down automatically. He didn’t need anyone to see and worry, they’d done enough of that while he was dead. Least he could do was give them less to worry about now that he was alive. He hated people to worry about him really.

It made him a bit of a hypocrite in a way, because he worried like a mother hen – to borrow an Earth phrase – when something happened to any one of the others, Bumblebee especially.

He shifted a bit, feeling the blades of grass tickle him lightly, and tried to relax. “Take it easy and rest” Ratchet had said. Yeah, sounded simple in theory. Putting it into practice however, when your entire body was giving you 6 kinds of merry hell, that was a different thing entirely.

Sighing, Jazz retracted the visor, the pain having eased up a little temporarily. Stars twinkled faintly above him in the dark night sky and he lost himself in them for a moment. The blue glow in his optics dimmed slightly. Cybertron was up there somewhere, twinkling and growing ever fainter in appearance. One day it would just wink out of existence.

Nothing he or anyone else could do about it now. The choice had been made.

His thoughts continued to wander, stretching back to the time he’d spent… elsewhere, far from any living universe. Most of it he couldn’t remember now, but what he did recall… No. It was better if he didn’t. Less temptation that way. The others didn’t need to know he sometimes entertained thoughts of going back there. It would break Bumblebee’s spark to lose him again.

The visor had come down almost unconsciously, shielding the worry in his optics from whoever might be around to see. Hell, it was not like he wanted to die a second time. Jazz sighed again, a little troubled.

“Jazz?”

The white mech jerked up slightly, then groaned as a jolt of pain shot through him, making him flop back down again. Small, warm hands gently touched his abdomen.

“M-Mikaela?” Jazz asked.

“Yeah, don’t move. How bad does it hurt, and where?”

“Just an ache, don’t worry about it. Ratchet said the healing would hurt for a while till the whole rip-area repairs itself.”

“Still, there must be something I can do to make you more comfortable.”

Jazz gently touched her arm with the tip of a clawed finger. “I’ll be fine.” He quirked a smile though the visor stayed down. “Shouldn’t fuss over me like this, you’re gonna make Sam and Bee jealous.”

“They’ll just have to suck it up,” she replied, rubbing over his mid-section. “Maybe a little oil in the gears will help ease the pain?”

“Persistent for a human, aren't ya?”

“You have no idea, Jazz.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Just lay off the puns. I’ll be back in a bit.”

The Autobot watched her go with a fond smile. He liked these two children very much, the female in particular, and something told him he was going to be seeing a lot of them in the future. At least it gave him a reason to want to get better, and fast. He wanted to be a part of their lives like Bumblebee was, and just imagine the adventures the four of them could go on. 

A shadow blocked out the stars for a moment and Jazz glanced up to see Bumblebee himself standing over and looking down at him, a small canister in his hand.

“Mikaela said you were in pain,” the yellow mech said, sitting down beside him and gently maneuvering him partially onto his lap.

“Yeah, just achy. So what are you doing out here?”

“I told her I’d take care of it.”

Jazz chuckled. “A little possessive are we?”

“Just a little.” Bumblebee slicked some of the oil onto his hand and gently rubbed it across the white mech’s middle, easing it into the folds of armor to let it reduce friction in his systems. “So what’s bothering you?”

“Huh? Nothing, Bee.”

“You have your visor down. Don’t think I can't see past it. I’ve known you far too long for you to try and hide behind that and think I wont know.”

Jazz smiled a little sheepishly as he retracted the visor. “Was just thinking about Cybertron, and about me coming back. Being a little silly, I know.”

“Yeah, you are. Thought you’d have realized by now that you belong with us.”

“I do!” He pouted. “Thought you came out here to comfort me?”

“Sure, and to smack some sense into you as well.” He gently skritched the other’s mis-section, listening to the quiet purr it generated from Jazz’s systems. “Like this, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm. Feels nice.”

“Pain easing?”

“Slowly.”

“That’s good. You’ll get better, Jazz. You’re going to be fine.”

“As long as you’re here, Bumblebee.”

The yellow mech cuddled the white. “I’ll always be here. You’re not alone.”

Jazz rested his head against Bumblebee’s chest. “Neither are you. I’m not going anywhere. Never leaving you like that again. I promise.”

“That is comforting to know.”

The pair sat in silence for a while after that, just enjoying each other’s company, each feeling the other close by. Jazz let out a sigh, feeling the pain start to ease under Bumblebee’s skilled hands. He didn’t need to go back, not when he had everything he ever wanted right here with him.

“So Bee,” he said at last, gesturing to the wide canvas of stars. “Think you can spot Cybertron up there?”

 

END.


End file.
